Just too Unreal, All This
by Halawen
Summary: Clare and Drew are realizing that long distance relationships are hard but they have each other. An innocent meeting to discuss upcoming student council stuff turns into sexy time! Can their friendship survive? What about Eli and Bianca? How will Adam and some of their other friends react? Short, smutty and even a little drama. Two shot. Rated M.
1. Worth the Chase

**First this is dedicated to Mansavage777 who requested some Clew smut after I posted the Clowen smut.**

**This is on the short side too but I planned it as a two shot anyway so you don't have to beg for more there will be more.**

**I'm ignoring what happened in last weeks episode but everything else is pretty much the same.**

**I own nothing but the idea.**

**Enjoy the Clew smut!**

**Worth the Chase**

**(CLARE)**

"Sorry I'm late I had an errand to run," I apologize to Drew as I enter the student council office.

School didn't start for another two weeks but we were meeting to discuss the schedule for student council meetings this year and talk about niner orientation.

"Yeah I see that, emergency trip to Victoria Secret's things must be going better with Eli than I thought. Adam said he hadn't talked to Eli in weeks," Drew remarks looking down at the pink striped bag in my hand.

I sigh as I set down my bag and sit. "Honestly I haven't either which is why I made the stupidly desperate trip to get what I hope is sexy lingerie. I should take it back, Eli's found someone else he doesn't want me anymore." I sort of ramble to Drew.

He grabs my shoulders so I'll look at him. "Clare relax Eli stayed with you and came home when he found out you had cancer. He stayed in the hospital with you more than your mom did why would he want to be rid of you a month after he returns home and you're getting better?" Drew asks.

"Because sometimes I think he loves me the most or at all when I need him, I mean truly need him, like dependent on him. When I was in the hospital and I was really sick he did everything for me to the point that I was getting annoyed. He stayed after I got released from the hospital for a few days but when I was getting better he went home and I told him to he needed to get back to his life. But he went from calling every day to once a week to not at all and he's not returning my calls. I haven't heard from him in an over a week. We've only video chatted once since he's been home. So I thought that I could get some lingerie, take a picture of myself and send it to him over secure e-mail then he might come home since my parents are gone for the weekend and the doctor said I was strong enough to have sex again." I confess to Drew.

"Okay that was a little too much information. So let's see what you got and get a picture to send to your boyfriend." Drew says but he says the word boyfriend with an interesting tone.

I blink at him looking at him like he's insane! "Are you crazy? We're in school!" I remind him.

"We're the only ones here Clare, not even Simpson is here but if it makes you feel better I'll close the blinds." Drew tells me getting up to do just that. He closes all the blinds and turns on the lights then looks at me expectantly. "Come on the blinds are closed and we have good lighting." He insists.

"You want me to change in front of you," I question.

"Go behind the activities board I'll turn my back," he says.

"Drew…" I start but he cuts me off.

"Clare you're not going to get sexy picture of yourself in the washroom mirror. Eli won't know it was me, or maybe you should tell him I know Eli gets jealous easily it might help." Drew grins.

I hate to admit it but he has a point, two actually. It will be awfully hard to get a sexy picture of myself and Eli will certainly get jealous if he knows Drew took the picture. I bite my lip and grab the bag going behind the screen before I change my mind. I got a white satin baby doll with lace at the top and the sides. I also got a pair of white stockings with bows on each side. The stockings go up to just above knees and the baby doll only comes down to my upper thigh. I take off my bra because it just looks silly under the baby doll. It did however come with a white lace g-string which I do put on.

"If you laugh I will hurt you!" I warn Drew.

"Clare I'm not going to laugh come out," he calls back.

I bite my lip and slowly emerge looking down because I can't look Drew in the face wearing almost nothing. Drew is very silent and very still and I think he must be stifling a laugh or something.

"I look terrible don't I? I'm not very good at sexy I knew this was a ba…" I'm rambling and Drew cuts me off.

"No Clare you look sexy, very very sexy Eli is…wow you look wow!" Drew says a little slowly and I look up finally smiling and blushing a little as Drew clears his throat. "Okay so let's get some pictures for your boyfriend." Drew says but he says boyfriend with a harsh edge to his tone and I'm not sure why.

"Should I sit on the table or stand?" I ask nervously.

"Uh sit on the table," Drew tells me getting out his phone.

I sit on the edge of the table, my legs hanging over, my ankles crossed and my hands on the edge of the table, which means I'm leaning forward and my breasts are getting pressed together. Drew makes a noise and then snaps a picture, then I lie on my side, my head propped up on one arm.

"Yeah that's a good pose," Dew says snapping a couple of pictures.

"Maybe we should get a picture or two of me standing," I remark standing up.

"Sure standing is good too," Drew says slowly as he turns backing up almost to the wall so he can take more pictures from a good position.

I stand up and somewhat awkwardly strike a couple of poses I can only hope are sexy and Drew snaps a few pictures.

"Okay how awful do they look let me see." I request walking over to him but he holds his phone up and out of my reach. "Come on Drew you took like ten pictures now let me see so I can pick out the one good one to send to Eli." I insist trying to get the phone.

"They all look good but I don't think Eli should be allowed to see them if he's been such an absentee boyfriend." Drew teases.

"Andrew Torres let me see don't hide them from me if they're all awful." I insist.

I'm gripping his shirt and reaching up with my other hand, he has one hand holding my waist and the other holding the phone. He's grinning enjoying the taunt and suddenly he changes dropping the phone and grabbing my wrist lightly. Before I know what's happening he spins me around pinging me to the wall and my wrist above my head lightly. I inhale a surprised gasp and then his lips are tasting mine! I exhale a hitched breath from my mouth into his. For a minute I'm just shocked that Drew is even kissing me to move or react or even breathe. And then I melt into the kiss, the feel of his lips, the taste of him, his hand grips my waist a little harder as I begin to kiss him back. My hand already gripping his shirt grips a little tighter, pulling him to me a little more, my lips part and his tongue glides into my mouth.

He lets go of my wrist and my hand goes to the back of his neck, my finger nails grazing the back of his head gently. His free hand finds the small of my back and our bodies are entirely pressed together. I can feel his erection constrained in his jeans and I pull in a breath feeling myself becoming more and more aroused. The fire in my loins is raging and despite the fact that somewhere in the back of my mind I know this is wrong, I know I'm cheating on Eli but right now I don't even remember Eli and the only thing I'm aware of is that I want Drew badly. Gripping his shirt I pull it off over his head breaking our lips apart but just for a second as they instantly find each other again.

Both his hands graze over my curves until they're both under my ass then he lifts me up. I wrap my arms around his waist and he walks me over to the table setting me down on the end and brushing his arm over the table sending our papers, pens and calendars to the floor. He lays me back on the table and I hear him slipping his shoes off. He gets on the table between my legs; one of his hands pulling up the baby doll a little and then his hand skims under my g-string, his fingertip finds and presses gently on my clit. I tremble and moan slightly, his lips leave mine again as he slides down hooking his fingers under my g-string and he slides it off my body. He opens my legs a little more and then his head goes down and his tongue slips into me. I gasp and moan lightly, my back arching as my hand grips into his dark spiky tresses.

His tongue twists around, lapping at my insides and his finger gently pressing my clit. I shudder and moan, arching my back, my hips bucking. He flicks his tongue a few more minutes and then withdraws and I whimper at the loss of his touch. I sit up a little gripping his belt buckle and unfastening it, pulling it through his belt loops slowly as his lips touch down on my flesh trailing open mouth kisses along my skin. My pussy is burning, tingling, yearning to feel him, for Drew to fill me and I unzip the fly on his jeans ripping open the button and yanking them down. He sucks my right nipple lightly and then the other as I get his boxers down. Taking his lips from my skin and the feel of his touch from my body as he hops up, looking over my body and grinning at me with carnal excitement he divests himself of the rest of his clothing.

The fact that he's totally naked at school is somehow devilishly enticing and the fact that this is so naughty makes it that much more exciting. He jumps back on the table, his lips fastening to mine, one of his hands gently squeezing my breast the other spreading my pussy lips, I bend my knees lifting my hips up as he penetrates me. He fills me so completely, so wonderfully I seize an exalted ecstasy filled breath in my throat, my hands gripping his muscular arms tightly. Biting my lip as he slowly thrusts in a little farther, my eyes go half lidded and my head lulling back a little as a soft moan emanates from my lips. He deepens the kiss, his tongue dominating mine as he kisses me with more fervor, his free hand not massaging my breasts slides under my lower back to lift me up a little, our bodies pressing together, my skin excited by his mere touch.

He thrusts slowly until he's penetrated me completely, his body rubbing against mine and I press into him, wanting to feel him more. He stays still inside me for a moment, kissing me with an immense passion and desire then he begins withdrawing slowly. I exhale a quivering breath, my hands caressing his back and up the back of his neck raking into his hair. My body trembles, my back arching on its own and my eyes closing all the way. Slowly he thrusts in again, he's gentle and slow with each thrust but I want more and I break from the kiss to speak.

"Andrew faster, more," I command on a baited trembling breath.

"As you wish," he replies with a rapturously lascivious grin.

He thrusts in a little faster, penetrating me all the way and then pulling out to the head a little faster. His pace rapidly increases; his lips no longer kissing mine begin assailing my breasts along with his free hand. My breathing becomes rapid and erratic, I clutch him, grip at him frantically, an endless chain of moans eliciting from my mouth. My body trembles, I bite my lip and moan loudly, every part of my body excited by his touch. I'm close to climax and I can feel that he is too, my nails scratch at his back lightly; my back arching as far as it can go.

"Ahhhhh Andrew, mmmm Andrew yes yes Andrew!" I scream out into the student council office as I orgasm.

"Ohhh Clarrrrrrrrre!" Drew calls out at nearly the same second as he climaxes as well.

He continues thrusting but his pace decreases slowly until we've ridden out our orgasms. His lips attaching to mine again as he pulls out, eliciting one last whimper from my lips into the kiss. He lies next to me kissing my shoulder gently, then my cheek and his arm goes around me. My body stops quivering, breathing slows to normal and suddenly it hits me, all of it, everything we just did, the fact that we're both in relationships with other people, what Adam would do if he found out. I'm washed over with guilt, my chest gets tight, my heart pounding again and my breathing speeds up once again but not in a good way. I sit up rapidly getting out of his arm and hopping off the table.

"Oh my god what did we just do? That was wrong very wrong! I have to go!" I exclaim in one breath running behind the activities board again.

I slip my shoes on and my dress stuffing my bra and panties in the Victoria Secret's bag. I have no idea where the g-string went but it doesn't matter. Drew has his boxers on again and is putting his jeans on. I can't even look at him just grab my purse and run out of the student council office.

"Clare wait!" Drew calls after me but I ignore him.

Running out of the building to the truck and driving home, I park the truck and run inside thank god my mom and Glen are visiting his parents for the week and won't return until Tuesday. I'm worried that Drew will come to the house and I can barely think let alone look at him, I have to get away so I run up to my room and turn on my laptop getting onto the Canada Air website to find the first flight that I can while I call Eli.

"It's me; I just wanted to say I love you and miss you." I say to Eli's voicemail as usual.

I hang up and book my flight, haphazardly packing some stuff into a carry on then taking off the lingerie to put on actual undergarments. Locking up the house before I get back in the truck and drive to the airport I just hope Dad doesn't mind I charged this to his credit card.

**(DREW)**

After Clare ran out upset I cleaned up the mess I'd made when I shoved everything to the floor. I got dressed again finding the panties she had worn with her lingerie, pure white and lacey they suited her. I smiled blissfully thinking of her standing before me in the lingerie so sexy, so beautiful and how very amazing the sex was. I'd always liked Clare as Adam's friend but she'd become my friend in the last couple of months and at some point I'd actually fallen for her and wanted her bad but maybe jumping her in the student council office was the wrong way to go about it. One thing was for sure I'd never be able to walk into the student council office without grinning lustfully again. I open the blinds again and gather my stuff before leaving and locking up the building, pulling out my phone to call Clare but the first thing I see is the last picture I took of her. No way in hell I'm sending these to Eli he doesn't deserve to see her looking so incredibly hot and sexy. I set the picture as my background and call Clare but she doesn't pick up. I get in my car to drive home and call her six more times on the way but she never picks up.

"Hey I thought your meeting with Clare would take a lot longer." Adam says when I get to the house going in through the basement.

"Uh yeah we didn't exactly get to the meeting, you hear from Dallas yet?" I ask sitting down and trying not to grin carnally or think of Clare but it wasn't working.

"Yeah he called a little while ago; he made it home safe and said he'll see us next Sunday. Mom called she and Dad are going out to dinner with the McSwain's so we're on own for dinner, she said we could order pizza and get money from Dad's dresser." Adam tells me as I sit on the sofa with him.

"Awesome I'm starving I'll order pizza now," I say getting out my phone when the background picture comes up Adam freezes, tenses up and grabs my phone.

"WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE OF CLARE, MY BEST FRIEND WHO IS DATING MY OTHER BEST FRIEND IN LINGERIE?!" Adam yells punching my arm as hard as he can. "Wait are you in the student council office? Is this why you never got around to your meeting? What did you do to her? Tell me before I kill you!" My little brother demands.

"Why do you assume it was my fault?" I question.

"Because you've cheated on every girlfriend you've ever had and Clare's never cheated on anything in her entire life." Adam replies.

"Okay you have a point but just listen before you kill me," I request and Adam relaxes a little. "She was telling me how she hasn't talked to Eli in weeks; she bought the lingerie to take a picture of herself and send it to Eli inviting him home this weekend. She was sad and I hated seeing her like that you know we've become friends too. So anyway I told her to put it on and I'd get a picture of her to send to Eli. She took some convincing but she finally did." I'm saying when Adam butts in.

"Yeah I can see that just tell me how badly I'm going to kill you." He says in a harsh tone.

"Adam you saw her she looks amazing, really sexy and I kissed her and then the next thing I know I'm making love to her on the table." I confess.

"YOU DID WHAT?! YOU HAD SEX WITH CLARE! ANDREW!" Adam admonishes angrily but when he calls me by my first full name all I can think of is Clare calling out Andrew as I ravished her body on the table. "You moron Bianca's going to kill you and did you even think to use a condom?!" Adam exclaims.

"Bianca keeps dodging my calls I think she met someone else and Clare was put on birth control when her sister got raped. Spinner and Peter made sure of it because they're like older brothers to her you told me that last year." I remind Adam.

"Oh right, still it was a stupid thing to do and you better hope Spinner and Peter don't find out because they really will kill you. Let's not forget about Eli if he finds out I'm not sure I'll be able to keep him from hurting you. You've done a lot of stupid stuff Drew but I'm pretty sure this tops it." My brother scolds me.

"I know Adam I wasn't thinking I just reacted but Eli doesn't deserve her, he's ignored her and now that she's getting better he's not even returning her calls. I know he's your best friend and he's been good to you but face it Adam he's never been that good to her except when she was totally dependent on him because she was sick. She deserves better and I think I've fallen in love with her." I confide.

"You think or you know?" Adam inquires with his eyebrows squeezed together.

"I know and I'll treat her right but she won't pick up the phone when I call. I have to talk to her Adam." I plead with him.

"Fine I'll try and call her, she might pick up if I call but you better fix this and if you really want to be with Clare you have to break up with Bianca. And take those pictures off your phone before anyone else sees them." Adam insists.

"Thanks bro," I grin as Adam gets out his phone and presses some buttons.

"Hey I talked to Drew…I won't but…where are you…Clare wait…" Adam says into the phone and I can hear Clare's upset voice on the other side and then she hangs up and Adam looks at me. "She's upset and at the airport," Adam tells me.

"Oh no tell me she's not going to see Eli?" I groan.

"She's not she's flying to Vancouver," Adam tells me.

"Vancouver? Why is she…she's running away to K.C.?" I question as it hits me.

"That would be my guess; I can try calling her again when she lands in a few hours." Adam offers.

"No I have to go after her I know K.C.'s address, book me the next flight to Vancouver I have money in savings, I'm going to go pack." I tell Adam pulling out my wallet and giving it to him as I stand up.

"Wait you're going to fly all the way to Vancouver just to talk to her?" Adam inquires.

"She's worth the chase Adam," I reply and then run up the stairs packing a bag for a few days and getting out my phone to make another call.

"Yo what's up?" Owen asks when he answers.

"Hey I need a huge favor, if my parents ask we're camping for the next few days a last summer trip before I go back to school and you start at TU." I tell him.

"Okay," Owen replies slowly, "so where are you really going to be?"

"Vancouver," I tell him as Adam comes in the room, "hang on a sec." I say to Owen and look up at Adam.

"You're flight leaves in two and half hours, you better get going." Adam says.

"Think you can give me a ride to the airport?" I ask into the phone.

"Uh sure if you'll tell me what the hell is going on, be there in a few." Owen says and hangs up.

"Thanks bro tell Mom and Dad I went camping with Owen and cell service is spotty." I grin at my brother.

"Sure go get the girl but if you break her heart…" Adam's saying when I cut him off.

"I know I know you'll kill me, I'll wait for Owen outside." I respond.

"Yeah I'm going to call Eli, I won't say anything about you and Clare but I want to try and talk to him. Don't tell Clare but I think he met a girl and that's why he's been avoiding us." Adam admits to me.

"I told you he didn't deserve her," I reply walking downstairs.

"Yeah yeah just go chase the girl and you better take care of her." Adam warns me.

"I will Adam I promise, I'm really in love with her," I assure him as I leave the house.

Owen's car pulls up a couple minutes later and I get in, he looks at me and down to my pocket pulling on a piece of white lace sticking out and producing the g-string.

"Uh huh and who do these belong to?" He questions giving them back to me as he starts driving.

"Clare," I inform him as I put the g-string in my bag.

"Clare! Edwards?" He questions.

"Yeah and she's on a plane to Vancouver so I'm following her." I tell him.

"Okay start at the beginning, why do you have her g-string? Why is she going to Vancouver? Why are you chasing her and what about Bianca and Eli?" Owen questions.

"She was wearing the g-string with this," I tell him showing him the pictures on my phone.

"Holy crap! Hot damn who knew she could be so sexy. How did you get the pictures and her panties?" Owen asks.

"I took the pictures, she bought the lingerie to take a picture and send it to Eli but there's not fucking way I'm letting him see these pictures. I took the pictures and then we had sex in the student council office." I enlighten my friend.

"Fuck you and Clare?! In school?!" Owen exclaims.

"Yeah it was spur of the moment but I'm in love with her, have been for a while I guess. I love Bianca but I think she's met someone else and I'm really in love with Clare; which would be why I'm chasing her to Vancouver because she's not answering my calls and I'm not letting her go that easily." I tell him.

"Okay so why'd she run to Vancouver I thought Eli was in New York?" Owen queries.

"He is she didn't go to see Eli she went to K.C.'s." I respond.

"Oh well good luck," Owen says as we reach the airport and he parks at the departures curb.

"Thanks, see you in a couple of days, I hope." I tell Owen waving to him.

I walk into the airport as I begin rehearsing what I'm going to tell Clare when I see her.

**Part 2 will** **be up as soon as I can get it up starting with Clare arriving at K.C.'s**


	2. Something's Started Crazy

**Something's Started Crazy**

**(CLARE)**

The taxi drops me off in front the apartment building, I take the elevator to the seventh floor and find K.C.'s aunt's apartment knocking on the door loudly. The five hour flight did nothing to calm my nerves and still my thoughts, it's nearly eight at night now and it occurs to me that K.C.'s mom and aunt are probably home. The door opens and K.C. stands there his brow furrowed in surprise at the sight of me in his doorway, he steps aside to let me in.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" K.C. asks me with deep curiosity and concern as he closes and locks the front door again.

"I took a plane, I didn't know where else to go I had get out of Toronto. Is anyone else here?" I ask him rapidly as I begin pacing the apartment.

"No my mom and aunt went to visit my grandparents; they won't be back until tomorrow." K.C. tells me grabbing my arms so I stop moving and look at him. "What's wrong? I thought your cancer was in remission and shouldn't you be in treatment still?" He inquires in a concerned voice.

"Just oral medication I have it with me and the cancer is in remission. I made a huge mistake K.C. I mean huge and I just couldn't be there anymore. I'm sorry to just show up but I didn't know where else to go, I wanted to be far way from Toronto and I couldn't go to Eli." I apologize quickly.

"It's okay Clare just breathe okay I'm sure you didn't do anything that bad, I mean you've never really done anything bad. Why don't you take a seat on the sofa I'll get you some water so what did you do that made you run to me?" K.C. asks as I sit on the sofa and he goes to the kitchen to get me a glass of water.

"I had sex with Drew," I blurt out.

K.C. freezes makes an odd noise and I look back at him. It's like he's turned to stone so entirely still I don't even think he's breathing. His mouth has dropped to the floor and his eyes open as wide as they can be. It takes a minute and he finally releases the breath he'd been holding.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH DREW?!" He yells in astonishment.

"Yeah about seven hours ago in the empty student council office and we were the only ones at the school." I inform him.

K.C. sits next to me on the sofa and hands me a glass of water, he waits for me to take a few sips then takes the glass setting it on the side table before he speaks again.

"You had sex with Drew? You and Drew…had sex at school? But you just lost your virginity to Eli on prom night and you've been sick and how in the hell did you end up having sex with Drew?" He exclaims.

I begin explaining to him about the Victoria Secret's bag and the pictures and how that led to us having sex on the table. Then I tell him how I ran out and hopped a plane here because I couldn't face Drew and I couldn't tell Eli, I didn't even want to see him right now.

"Well you've had seven hours to think about it so how do you feel? How does Drew feel?" K.C. asks after letting everything I told him process a minute.

"I don't know! I don't know how I feel and I ran out without talking Drew so I don't know how he feels but does it really matter? He's engaged and I have a boyfriend, it was a mistake and we can never speak of it again or ever tell Bianca or Eli." I insist in an upset anxious tone.

K.C. puts his hand on my arm to try and calm me a little. "It does matter Clare if you and Drew have feelings for each other then you should give it a chance. You and Eli break up and get back together a lot, if you want to be together because you're in love that's fine but don't be with Eli because he's safe Clare. Don't stay with him because you're afraid to feel something real with someone else. I can't speak for Drew and he doesn't always make the best decisions but if he didn't feel something for you then he wouldn't have slept with you. Maybe you should try calling him." K.C. advises.

"No I can't," I shake my head.

"Fine then I'll call him," K.C. says getting up and getting his phone, he presses a button putting the phone to his ear then quickly takes it away and hangs up. "It went straight to voicemail his phone is off." K.C. says sitting on the sofa again.

"See he's avoiding me I told you it was a mistake." I say in a sorrowful tone.

"You wouldn't react that way if you didn't feel something for Drew," K.C. points out.

"Yes I feel something for Drew but he's Adam's brother and he's engaged and I have a boyfriend! It was a mistake and it can never happen again." I assert.

"So you're just going to lie to Eli and how are you going to work on student council with Drew all year with this hanging over you? You can't just ignore it and pretend that it never happened Clare." K.C. tells me.

"Sure I can besides me and Drew and you no one else will ever find out. Can I use your washroom?" I request.

"Yeah down the hall," K.C. tells me and I get up going down the hall and use the washroom splashing water on my face.

I hear a knock on the front door as I leave the washroom and K.C. gets up answering the door and steps back to let Drew in. I freeze in place and Drew steps in a little farther looking at me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him finding my voice.

"You ran away I came to talk to you," he says.

"I'm gonna let you two talk, I'll be back in a couple of hours." K.C. says grabbing his wallet and keys then leaving the apartment and leaving me alone with Drew.

"You didn't have to fly all the way out here to tell me it was a mistake." I tell Drew not moving from my spot near the breakfast counter.

"You think it was a mistake?" He inquires his tone sounding despondent and wounded.

"Of course it was a mistake Drew you're engaged, I have a boyfriend, one that I've been dating on and off for two years. We did something rash because Eli and Bianca are far away and we miss them so we made the mistake of falling into each other's arms." I tell him.

He takes a few steps coming within a few inches of me and taking my hand. "You honestly think we made mistake?" He asks.

"Yes Drew I have a boyfriend," I reply but don't take my hand away from his.

"Don't use Eli and Bianca as an excuse, Eli doesn't deserve you he doesn't treat you well and I think Bianca has met someone else. Are you going to tell me that you didn't enjoy yourself that I didn't treat better than Eli in that short time than he has in months? Can you tell me that meant nothing to you? That you felt nothing but remorse?" He questions pulling me to him and closing the gap between us.

"No I can't but…"

I can't finish my sentence as his lips ensnare mine; one of my hands goes to his shoulder, the other resting on the back of his neck. My lips open allowing his tongue to slip in and it quickly dominates mine. I grips his shoulder a little tighter as one of his hands goes to the small of my back pressing our bodies together completely. His touch, his scent, the taste of his lips the feel of his skin against mine all of it blanks my mind, taking away all thought and instinct of everything but the need to have him. His touch is calming and instantly the world feels right again. My body tingles in anticipation, surging at the desire to feel him to have him take me again and as if he could read my thoughts he grips my shirt and pulls it over my head dropping it to the floor. I do the same to his shirt and he quickly disposes of my bra. I open the button on his jeans and unzip them pulling at them and getting them down with his boxers. He slips off his shoes, the rest of his clothes come off with them, he steps out of his clothes and grins at me.

I blush and bite my lip; he doesn't need to say anything the way he's looking at me says everything. I feel like the sexiest most beautiful girl in all the world, like I'm the only girl in his world. Unzipping my skirt he pulls it over my hips and lets it to fall to the floor, then he kneels in front of me slowly tugging my panties down my legs, when they get to the floor I step out of them and he opens my legs a little more. Two of his fingers work their way into me first, slithering deep into my pussy as his other hand holds firmly at the small of my back. His lips tasting my skin, trailing open mouth kisses from my belly button down.

I quiver, letting out a soft moan and an erotic whimper as his tongue licks my clit sending a wave of lustfully rapturous bliss over me. I grip the breakfast counter tightly, my knees shaking as his tongue slips into me with his fingers. A trembling breathless moan escapes my lips as his tongue flicks around my insides rapidly. His fingers thrusting in and out steadily, my breathing quickly becomes frantic and frenzied between euphoric moans and the carnal call of his name as he pleasures me with amazing lustful ravishment. Between his tongue and his fingers my whole body is on fire with erotic euphoria. My body quivering like crazy and ignites with carnally sensual hunger.

"Andrew oh god! Andrew yesss mmmmm Andrew!" I cry out as I cum and have to grip the counter with both hands so I don't fall.

Drew holds me tighter to keep me from collapsing; placing one last kiss on my pussy lips he stands and turns me until my front is facing the counter. One of his arms remains around my waist; his other hand slowly drags his fingers slowly down my spine making me shiver in excited arousing anticipation. He opens my legs a little father, moving my hips back to bend me over a little farther his hand trails down between my ass cheeks and opens my pussy lips and then he spears me with his stiff cock and I lurch just a little, an erotic moan coming from my the back of my throat. I lean forward leaning my arms on the counter because my hands are beginning to ache from clutching the counter so tightly. He thrusts with incredible fevered speed as if having an immense hunger to feel me. I have to grip the back of the counter after a couple of minutes. My body shaking, trembling excitedly I feel like I might lose control any second.

"Yess Andrew more, faster," I beg breathlessly biting my lip.

I know nothing, have no instincts other than I need to orgasm and I need Drew to bring me there. My hips buck wildly searching him out, wanting him deep inside me, needing him to fill me. Biting my lip I moan loudly and with great relief as I climax yet again, Drew slows down and then pulls out turning me around and snags my lips before I can take a breath. He picks me up and carries me to the sofa lying me down while never breaking from the kiss. His hands caress down my curves and despite the fact I've already climaxed twice and I'm thoroughly exhausted my legs open and I want to feel him again.

**(DREW)**

My lips feverishly kiss hers, her body already gently beaded in sweat having brought her to orgasm twice, my hands seek her out. I desire to touch her soft silky supple curves, the feel of my skin on hers is electrifying. She lies under me so beautifully nude and wonderfully perfect. Her legs open for me again and my cock slides into her like a lock into a key we fit so perfectly and I know she's meant for me, that I love her more than anything and us having sex this morning or right now is not a mistake. Eli may have taken good care of her while she was sick but I will take good care of her always.

The feel of her around me is amazing! The best thing I have ever felt and a feeling I never want to go away. She bends her knees up and clutches at my shoulders tightly; she deepens the kiss and nips lightly at my bottom lip. I can't hold back much longer and I feel her tightening around me and I know she's close again too and at this point she must be very tired but I think I can draw one more out of her and we can orgasm together. My pace increases quickly becoming frenzied like our breathing, I feel her tighten around me, her legs clamp around my waist and she makes a whimpering quivering moan as I grow inside of her.

"Oh god Clare ugh fuck Claaaaaaaaaaaaare!" Comes from the back of my throat with a guttural groan.

"Mmmmm Andrew! Nnnnnnnn Andrewwwww!" She calls out and in an animalistic scream of bliss.

Her body relaxes once she releases her lips find mine again for a quick but scorching kiss and then she crashes back into the sofa, breathless, spent, beaded in sweat but smiling at me with elation in her eyes. Laying my head on her breasts pearled by sweet and placing a kiss on the soft mound as I wait for my breathing to return to normal, she gently runs her fingers through my hair as her breathing slowly becomes regular and soft once more. When I can breathe again and my body has stopped shaking I get up placing one more soft kiss on her lips. Retrieving my clothes I put on my boxers and jeans first and she gets up to get dressed again as well which I think is a pity but I don't want K.C. to come back and see her all naked.

"Are you going to tell me that was a mistake because that was probably the best sex of my life?!" I question following her to the washroom as she fixes her hair.

She looks at me in the mirror and bites her lip, her cheeks blushing just slightly. "No Drew, I mean yes it was a mistake because we have relationships with other people and we really don't know each other that well. The sex is great but we can't have a relationship based off of sex Drew." She argues leaving the washroom.

"I do know you Clare, you're Adam's best friend, you're the brilliant writer who hates violence and wants to handle every problem by herself. You're sweet and beautiful and amazingly sexy. You take care of everyone else, sometimes at your own expense. You've been hurt before and you've been through a lot, you like to think you can handle everything on your own but you deserve to be taken care of and even though you won't admit to yourself you like to be taken care of and pampered. And I know that I love you." I profess to her.

"You don't love me you can't love me, you love Bianca." She says walking past me and I grab her hand turning her back to me, catching her around the waist and pressing her to me.

"I do love Bianca, I probably always will in the same way you'll probably always love Eli because he was your first love but I'm in love with you." I tell her before crushing our lips together in a passionately tender but fevered kiss.

"When did you decide you were in love with me?" She demands pulling away from the kiss before I'm ready.

"I don't know when, I didn't decide it just happened. I'm in love with you, I will treat you the way you deserve to be treated and be thankful everyday that I have you. Are you going to run scared from the possibility of us because you're afraid to find true happiness or hurting Eli's feelings or because you're afraid of Bianca?" I implore her.

"But we are in other relationships Drew and despite my feelings for you you have cheated on every girl you've ever been with! You cheated on Bianca with me twice in one day how can I trust that if things go bad or your feelings for me start to change you won't cheat on me?" She inquires.

This kind of stings but she has a valid point however I'm concentrating on one part of what she just said.

"You have feelings for me?" I inquire with a grin.

She smiles salaciously and bites her lip briefly before nodding slowly. "Yes okay I admit I have feelings for you and I might even be in love with you too but there are a million reasons we shouldn't be together." She counters.

"Okay maybe so but the one big reason that we should be together, the thing that trumps all the reasons why we shouldn't be together is that we're in love. I know I've cheated on every other girl I've ever been with and I can assure you a million times that I will never cheat on you because you're different but you'll never trust me until you see it. I'm in love with you Clare, I want to be with you no I need to be with you and I'm going to get my phone and break up with Bianca to be with you. Take a chance Clare, be with someone that knows you and loves you for the strong courageous amazingly gorgeous brilliant and sexy girl that you are." I encourage her.

She bites her lip and looks thoughtful for a minute then she finally smiles. "I love you Andrew Torres," is her response.

"I love when you call me Andrew," I grin overjoyed.

Crushing my lips to hers, her arms loop around my neck, she stands on her tiptoes and presses her body to mine and deepens the kiss. Her lips part, my tongue slides in, my free hand tunnels into her hair. I could stay like this forever I think, the girl I love in my arms, tasting her lips with mine but a voice breaks us apart.

"So I take it things went well and you guys are official now?" K.C. asks coming in and closing the door behind him.

We pull our lips apart but remain in each other's arms to look at him both of us with huge smiles on our faces.

"We have to break up with a couple of people first and figure out a way to get home but we're happy and in love." Clare smiles and I grin bigger and kiss her temple.

"Funny you mention getting home, I called my aunt, she works for the airport and she has two tickets waiting for you guys back to Toronto, it's a red eye and you have to leave like right now." K.C. tells us.

"Thanks dude I owe you one," I smile at him.

"Just be happy and don't cheat on her, treat her good better than I did." K.C. replies.

"That I can promise you," I grin giving him a hug then Clare hugs him and kisses his cheek.

"Okay you two get out of here," K.C. says pushing us toward the door.

We say goodbye grab our stuff and run out the door catching a taxi outside the apartment building. It takes us to the airport and we run inside to the check in for Canada Air and the lady finds the tickets under my name. After security we find out gate and sit down I tell her that Adam knows and helped me get out here and he was happy about it and this eases her mind even more. Then I call Owen to ask if he doesn't mind picking us up from the airport at six in the morning and while he grumbles he says he'll be there. Then it's time to call Eli and Bianca, she seems especially nervous about this part so I call Bianca first.

"Hey I've been meaning to call you just been really busy," she tells me.

"It's okay I actually called to tell you we shouldn't get married, I love you Bianca and probably always will but I fell in love with someone else." I tell her.

"You have no idea how relieved I am I mean I love you too but I got here and met this guy and we just clicked and I've been avoiding this for weeks." She tells me.

"Yeah I could tell and I'm happy for you as long as your happy, still friends?" I ask.

"Definitely just tell me one thing?" She requests.

"Anything," I reply.

"Who's the girl that stole your heart?" She asks.

"Clare," I inform her.

"Yeah I kind of saw that coming too, back when you guys were running for student council prez. Better be good to her or Adam will kill you and she's been really sick she needs a rock right now." Bianca advises.

"I know I'll be great to her," I tell Bianca putting my arm around Clare.

"Good keep in touch Drew and give my best to Clare." She says, I tell her I will and then hang up.

"Well that was easy, Eli is not going to be that easy, he's not going to be happy for us." She says.

"Do you want me to call him?" I offer and she shakes her head.

"No I'll do it but I'm putting it on speaker until he starts yelling anyway," she says getting out her phone and pressing a button.

Eli doesn't answer it goes to voicemail and she sends him a text.

**Clare: Eli pick up your phone I need to tell you something.**

She calls him again, putting it on speaker this time too and this time Eli answers.

"Did your cancer come back?" Is how he answers and I shake my head because that's all he cares about.

"No Eli it's still in remission but we need to break up I'm in love with someone else." She tells him and I kiss her cheek.

"WHO?" Eli yells through the phone and Clare takes it off speaker and puts it to her ear.

"Drew," she says and I hear Eli yelling again. "No Eli I still love you but I'm in love with Drew and you and me just aren't working. I'm not sick anymore and it's like you don't care. You'll always be important to me and my first love but I am in love with Drew, I'm sorry Eli." He starts yelling again but she hangs up.

She turns into me, I hold her close and we wait for our flight to board. She sleeps on me the whole flight back and I'm content to just watch her sleep. When our flight lands and we get off we go out to the pickup area and find Owen in his car, we get in the back.

"Well you two look cozy," Owen comments.

"B found someone else, she wishes us the best and we're still friends but Clare and I are in love." I tell him and he starts driving.

"That's awesome I'm happy for you guys so what about Eli?" Owen inquires.

"He yelled a lot and told me we couldn't break up even though I'm sure he found someone else and has been cheating on me." Clare says a little sorrowful.

"Forget him be happy with Drew," Owen tells her.

She looks up at me smiling blissfully. "I am," she says.

I grin at her my fingers brushing under her chin and our lips collide in a rapturously loving and blisteringly passionate kiss.


End file.
